1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile which comprises a body cover, U-turn feed means contained in the body cover and having a turnabout roller for changing an original-sheet feed direction, a reading sensor contained in the body cover to read an image (e.g., figures, characters, symbols, drawings, etc.) on an original sheet transported in the U-turn feed means, and image recording means contained in the body cover to record an image on a recording sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile of this type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 61-148953. This facsimile has a substantially wedge-shaped body cover. In the inside space of the body cover, a recording-sheet storage space for storing a rolled recording sheet is defined at its rear end portion which is taller than any other portions in the inside space of the body cover. Image recording means, an image reading sensor, and U-turn feed means are disposed successively inside the body cover, ranging from the recording-sheet storage space to the front end portion which is shortest in height. A recording-sheet outlet slot and an outlet (original-sheet outlet slot) of a U-turn feed path in the U-turn feed means open in the top surface of the body cover, while an inlet (original-sheet inlet slot) of the U-turn feed path opens to the lower portion in the front surface of the body cover.
In the prior art facsimile described above, the image reading sensor is constructed so as to read the image on the original sheet on a turnabout roller in the U-turn feed means, from the outside of the U-turn feed path, and is attached to a chassis in the body cover to be in an inclined state. In such inclined mounting, accurate setting of the inclination angle requires a troublesome work, thus complicating the assembling work for the convention facsimile. Also, the space surrounded by the U-turn feed path of the U-turn feed means, which externally faces the image reading sensor, is a dead space.
In the aforementioned prior art facsimile, moreover, if trays are provided individually for the original-sheet inlet slot, original-sheet outlet slot, and recording-sheet outlet slot, the tray (original-sheet supply tray) corresponding to the original-sheet inlet slot projects forward from the front surface of the body cover. Thus, the installation space of the conventional facsimile must include the space for installation of the original-sheet supply tray, as well as that for the body cover. Even if the original-sheet inlet tray is not used, the original sheet inserted in the original-sheet inlet slot must be supported horizontally on the top surface of a desk or the like, on which the facsimile is placed, until the original sheet is fully drawn into the body cover. In consequence, a relatively large installation space is required of the top surface of the desk, besides that for the body cover.
In the conventional facsimile described above, furthermore, the recording-sheet storage space, image recording means, and image reading sensor are disposed successively in the inside space of the body cover, ranging from the rear portion thereof to the front portion. Since the outer size of the image recording means is small, a relative large dead space is produced under the image recording means, i.e., between the recording-sheet storage space and the image recording means, inside the body cover.
In the aforementioned prior art facsimile, moreover, a recorded portion of the recording sheet, on which the image has been recorded by means of the image recording means, is cut off from an unrecorded portion by means of a cutter located at the recording-sheet outlet slot in the top surface of the body cover. Thereafter, the recorded portion is discharged onto a tray, which is attached substantially horizontally to the recording-sheet outlet slot, or the forwardly declining top surface of the body cover. The cut recorded portion of the recording sheet may be curled up, due to residual stress attributable to the rolled configuration for the storage in the recording-sheet storage space, or other causes. The recorded portion, curled on the tray or the top surface of the body cover, is a hindrance to the next recorded portion of the recording sheet being discharged from the recording-sheet outlet slot.